


Passed

by sas93



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas93/pseuds/sas93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request by tumblr user lumpyspacelady and here is the request:<br/>A law Enjolras worked hard to pass has finally been legalized and the group is celebrating, while Enjolras and Grantaire do a little private  celebration of there own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passed

It was all a blur, there were people cheering and drinking and it was all a bit too much for Enjolras. For years he had fought for same sex marriage to be legalized and for many years, a lot of people had tried to stop both him and his bill but finally it had passed.  
When the official news report was broadcasted earlier his friends where ready with a party, even though Enjolras had insisted on a quiet night alone, but none of his friends had agreed to this as they thought that all of his work so be celebrated properly.  
As Enjolras passed through the crowd, many people had congratulated him and patted his shoulder and passed him a glass of something very alcoholic and as he carried on moving further down the crowd, his drink was constantly being refilled. Enjolras had enough of the drinks which had made his head start to feel very dizzy which he had found to be incredibly uncomfortable.  
The press had been dying to get an interview with Enjolras all day but the only time that he had given an interview, the questions always referred back to the suspicion and rumours that he was gay but Enjolras would always answer with either no comment or he would say something about the bills progress but that still didn’t stop the newspapers with their unnamed sources.  
The blinding lights from the camera flashes were too much for Enjolras to handle so he had no other choice but to move his hand up to his eyes but it hardly worked. Enjolras was asked why he was leaving so early, to which he had replied with a slight laugh, “There is no rest for the wicked.” After that Enjolras rudely ignored the shouts of the paparazzi and jumped in the nearest taxi and drove off, leaving the madness of his celebrations behind him.

As soon as Enjolras had unlocked his front door, it felt like the first time in the past twenty-four hours that he could finally breathe properly. As he walked through the front door he was greeted with the blissful silence of his apartment.   
He walked straight through the hallway and into the living room to find Grantaire sketching something from the bookshelf. Enjolras had thought that he would be celebrating with all of their friends but ever since Grantaire had cut back on his drinking, he very rarely went to any celebrations. 

“I haven’t seen you all day,” Enjolras said as he sat next to Grantaire on the couch.

“You have been working all day,” Grantaire smirked as he put his sketchpad on the coffee table.

Enjolras pulled Grantaire closer and held him there for a few minutes, before Grantaire had got up and walked into the kitchen. Enjolras picked up Grantaire’s sketchbook and could see that he had drawn one of the miscellaneous trinkets that were on the bookshelf. Enjolras thought that anything that Grantaire drew was a work of art while on the other hand Grantaire usually thought that it was a piece of crap.  
Grantaire returned with a cake that had on it one single small candle in the centre of the cake. The cake had ‘congratulations’ iced onto it in black as the main colour of the cake was red. Grantaire had spent all day baking, decorating and perfecting the cake to have it ready for Enjolras when he returned home.  
The lights were turned off when Grantaire had brought the cake through. When Enjolras had turned around to see where Grantaire had gone, Grantaire had started to hum some random uplifting tune. When Grantaire had placed the cake on the coffee table, next to his sketchbook, he bent down to Enjolras and kissed his mouth with so much effort and passion that it had took everything inside him to pull away. When he did pull away, he could see Enjolras smirking in the darkness.

“Congratulations on the bill my Apollo,” Grantaire whispered in Enjolras’s ear.

Enjolras pulled Grantaire closer and thanked him for the cake, not long before he kissed him softly and ran his fingers through the artist’s wild hair.

“I’ve missed you today. I wanted to be there when they had announced the bill,” Grantaire smiled.

“I wanted to see you too,” Enjolras smiled, “I wanted to ask you something.”

Grantaire smiled to himself and pushed himself off of the couch and then he smiled down at Enjolras. The next thing Enjolras could see what Grantaire getting down on one knee with that adorable cocky smile that he so frequently wore and ask if Enjolras would put up with him for a lifetime. Enjolras didn’t have to say anything as he wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s neck and kissed him with so much force that he had hurt himself a little.


End file.
